The Changeling (tradução)
by fabhp
Summary: Ginny é mandada para a Sonserina. Ela leva sete anos para descobrir o porquê. Tradução livre da fanfic “The Changeling”, da Annerb, idioma original inglês.


A/N: Tradução da fanfic "The Changeling", da Annerb. Me apaixonei por essa fic e pelo universo que ela gerou e decidi que mais pessoas deviam ter acesso à ela. Espero que gostem. (Também disponível no AO3.)

_——————————————_

**Primeiro Ano**

"Sonserina!"

Parece, por um momento, que o mundo inteiro acabou quando a voz do Chapéu Seletor ressoou pelo Salão Principal. Nem mesmo o tecido pesado ao redor dos ouvidos de Ginny pode abafar o som de quatro suspiros horrorizados, cada um familiar o suficiente para ser distinguido apenas pelo seu padrão.

_Deve haver algum engano,_ ela pensa, uma primeira vez em confusão e uma segunda mais enfaticamente, como se querendo obrigar o chapéu a retirar o que disse.

O chapéu não se digna a responder e a professora McGonnagal o tira de sua cabeça em um movimento rápido. Ginny empoleira-se incerta na beira do banquinho, os olhos de aço de McGonagall já se movendo para a próxima criança assustada de onze anos.

"Senhorita Weasley", diz ela secamente. "Sua mesa é no final do salão."

Gina olha para o mar escuro de verde e prata no outro extremo, a maneira como a mesa inteira parece estar encoberta pelas sombras na beira do corredor. _De jeito nenhum. Isto é um erro._

Ela vira a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória, encontra os olhos arregalados e horrorizados de seus irmãos, e estupidamente espera que George cantarole, dizendo que _é apenas uma piada, e não foi mesmo muito impressionante como ele conseguiu pregar uma peça tão elaborada nela? Passou todo o verão fazendo um chapéu falso!_

George apenas compartilha um olhar com Fred, os rostos idênticos desde as rugas em suas testas até o choque pálido de suas bochechas.

"Senhorita Weasley", McGonagall repete, sua voz não mais afiada. Há um zumbido de som crescendo na sala, as pessoas se virando e sussurrando umas para as outras enquanto Ginny se recusa a se afastar de seu assento.

_Mexa-se_, ela comanda seus membros, agora adormecidos. _Só se levante e ande._

Ela consegue dar um passo, tenta erguer o queixo enquanto caminha a grande distância até a mesa mais distante, mas os rostos esperando por ela estão fechados, hostis. Eles sussurram atrás de suas mãos enquanto ela se aproxima.

Ela se empoleira no final da mesa e não permite que suas mãos tremam. Muito.

Ginny não se lembra de muita coisa depois disso.

Mais tarde, quando ela se instala em seu dormitório, nas profundezas ocultas do castelo (não em uma torre, nem com uma lareira, nem tendo um retrato para recebê-los), ela tenta se lembrar de que é apenas uma casa. Ela repete isso quando a garota no beliche ao seu lado torce o nariz para as coisas de segunda mão de Ginny, e de novo quando as outras seguem o exemplo.

_Apenas uma casa._

Isso não explica por que ela se sente suja nas profundezas verdes. Por que sente que tem algo de errado. Por que ela se sente doente. Como se as águas ondulantes do lago negro acima estivessem sufocando-a. Ela puxa as cortinas, as fecha em torno de sua cama e tenta ignorar as vozes das outras meninas.

Ela passa a primeira noite deitada, olhando para o delicado bordado de prata que envolve sua cama. Os monstros e dragões ilustrados parecem girar e se mover, rastejando sobre ela no escuro. Ela se força a não deixar sua imaginação correr solta, dentes mordendo o lábio. Nunca teve medo do escuro e não é agora que iria começar.

Quando as outras garotas ficam quietas, o som de suas respirações pesadas ensurdecedor no quarto silencioso, Ginny saí debaixo das cobertas e abre o baú ao pé da cama. No topo, um cachecol vermelho e dourado tricotado por sua mãe. Ginny o empurra para o fundo do baú, longe de vista. É lá que ela encontra um livro desconhecido.

É um diário preto fino, a capa feita de couro liso. Deve ter sido um presente oculto de sua mãe como o cachecol, só que esse acabou sendo muito mais apropriado. Ela pisca rapidamente, segurando as lágrimas, e pega o livro, abrindo-o na primeira página.

_Ginny Weasley_, escreve com cuidado. Ela considera as palavras por um tempo antes de pegar sua pena novamente.

_Ginny Weasley_, ela escreve_, é uma Sonserina._

Seu coração bate mais forte quando ela olha para as palavras. Manchas de tinta escorrem da pena onde pairam incertas sobre a página.

_Não_.

Gina rabisca as palavras condenatórias, a pena as cortando e obliterando.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira, é mentira_, ela escreve embaixo, repetidamente.

E pela primeira vez naquele dia, algo finalmente parece cooperar. A tinta é absorvida pela página, deixando apenas o fundo amarelado e cremoso à vista, como se as palavras nunca tivessem existido.

Ela levanta a pena para a superfície novamente e faz a pergunta que está ecoando em sua mente o dia todo - O que eu fiz de errado?

As palavras desaparecem lentamente.

Por um momento, ela quase deseja que o diário pudesse responder.

Ginny acorda na manhã seguinte sem grandes respostas, sem uma solução simples. No corredor, Fred e George colocam os braços ao redor de seus ombros e dizem que não é grande coisa, mas ela viveu com eles a vida toda e sabe quando estão mentindo.

_É sim grande coisa. Uma gigante, ainda por cima._

Ela duvida que tenha começado a entender todas as formas em que é grande coisa, apenas sabe que é. Até Percy pensa que sim, a julgar pela maneira como ele lhe dá um tapinha no braço desajeitadamente e balança a cabeça para a frente e para trás como se estivesse solenemente concordando com algo, ou ouvindo um rock pesado.

Ginny nunca havia percebido o quão babaca ele é.

Ela compartilha esse pensamento com seu diário e se pergunta se isso é maldoso da parte dela. _Se é por isso que ela está aqui. Será que o chapéu viu algo assim nela?_

Ela observa a tinta afundar e desaparecer, como um ato que nunca aconteceu. Isso a faz se sentir mais leve, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

A primeira vez que Errol se dirige para o Salão Principal com o correio de casa, Ginny acha que o tom de sua mãe é tenso. São apenas palavras em um papel, mas ela imagina a confusão da mãe. Pansy Parkinson, voz perfeitamente calculada para ser alta o suficiente para atingir os ouvidos dela, observa que nunca viu uma coruja mais decrépita e patética em toda a sua vida. Tem algum tipo de doença?

Ginny abaixa a cabeça e força o suco garganta abaixo.

Durante o dia, ela preenche o tempo com suas aulas. Não há ninguém com quem sentar além de Smita, uma garota quieta e tranquila, a companheira de casa que teve a infelicidade de ficar com Ginny. Elas não se falam, exceto quando Smita precisa de Ginny para passar o olho de newt, e Ginny não se incomoda em tentar fazer conversa.

Ela aprende, em vez disso, a se concentrar na sensação de uma varinha feita para ela e para ela sozinha em seus dedos. Se ela se esforçar o suficiente, este é um lugar onde as coisas podem se curvar à sua vontade, trabalhar do jeito que ela quer. Magia faz sentido quando ela não consegue entender nenhuma outra coisa emsua vida.

Ela personifica excelência. Enquanto Fred, George e Ron são só sorrisos e palhaçadas e aventuras, cercados por amigos e imersos no luxo de conseguir notas decentes o suficiente para passarem sem se esforçarem, ela tira notas que sua mãe havia desistido de esperar de seus filhos mais novos. Isso faz com que Ginny se pergunte do que Percy, Bill, Charlie e suas notas 10 poderiam estar fugindo.

À noite, ela desconta sua frustração e confusão no único lugar em que pode - seu diário. Ela escreve cada palavra que pensa, mas não ousa dizer durante o dia. Toda dúvida, todo sentimento ruim, e às vezes parece até que a pena está se movendo por conta própria e não por vontade dela.

Um dia o diário a responde e é a coisa mais natural do mundo.

**Você não está sozinha, Ginny.**

O nome dele é Tom. Ele é seu único amigo.

Ela se levanta da cama na manhã seguinte, sentindo-se vazia, flutuando como um fantasma.

A vida parece um pouco mais fácil.

No meio do primeiro semestre, Bill envia uma carta para ela. "Sonserina, hein?", Ele diz, a cumprimentando, e ela aprecia o jeito direto e reto dele. Sem atenuar, apenas tentando quebrar o gelo. "Eu fui ao Madame Puttifut com uma garota da Sonserina no meu quarto ano. Nos divertimos bastante, ela beijava bem."

As mãos dela amaçam um pouco papel, enrugando-o em seus dedos. _Não é grande coisa._

"Não que eu acho que você deva sair por aí beijando Grifinórios idiotas. Com certeza não até bem depois do seu quarto ano. Bem depois, Ginny."

Ginny engole uma risada, o sentimento estranho e esquecido, um sorriso ameaçando rasgar os cantos de sua boca por desuso. Mamãe gostava de reclamar, mas Bill sempre falou com ela como uma adulta, alguém de quem as coisas não precisam ser escondidas.

"Eu sei que todo mundo está te dizendo que é apenas uma casa, mas eu acho que é mais importante que você se lembre de que você é uma Weasley, e é só isso que importa."

Ela deixa a carta de lado, dobrando-a cuidadosamente e a guardando entre as páginas de seu diário.

O problema é que, tirando o cabelo vermelho, ela está começando a duvidar que é realmente uma Weasley. Os Weasleys estão na Grifinória há quatro gerações, e os Prewetts, outras três. Ela começa a se perguntar se sua mãe fez algum tipo de pacto com uma fada para tê-la - a única filha preciosa, e esse é o preço imprevisto.

Talvez ela seja uma criança trocada pelas fadas, curada por elas._ Uma Changeling_.

Ela lê sobre isso enquanto escondida na parte de trás da biblioteca durante o almoço, incapaz de enfrentar uma mesa de estranhos. Só que os livros dizem a ela que uma Changeling devia ter uma força incalculável, e ela não sente isso.

No final, é apenas Tom quem entende.

**Você não precisa de mais ninguém.**

Ela anda por aí com os dedos manchados de tinta e aprende a respirar fundo durante os momentos que ameaçam sufocá-la, a continuar seguindo em frente quando não quer fazer nada mais do que desaparecer. Ela poderia correr para casa, deixar tudo isso para trás, mas ela não desiste de um desafio desde que tinha quatro anos e se escondeu no baú de Bill querendo ir com ele para Hogwarts.

Este é o sonho dela, estar aqui. Ela nunca imaginou que seria assim.

"Ginny?", Diz Smita uma vez na aula de Poções, algo quase como um inquérito, mas quando Ginny se vira, o rosto da garota é todo ângulos rígidos e desaprovação.

**Ela não acha que você é digna. Mas eu sim.**

Ginny sente seu estômago revirar e empurra a tigela de vermes eviscerados em direção a Smita.

Eles passam o resto da aula em silêncio.

Quando os blackouts começam, ela sente um estranho tipo de alívio. Acordar com sangue nos dedos e nenhuma lembrança do porquê parece algo apropriado para uma sonserina, não?

Mas depois de um tempo as pessoas começam a se machucar.

_O que está acontecendo? _ela rabisca nas páginas. _O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Tom sempre dá a mesma resposta.

**Você é mais forte do que você sabe, Ginny.**

Quando ela começa a suspeitar, a entender o problema e sua mente fica cada vez mais embaralhada, não há ninguém para quem contar.

Ela se aproxima de Ron uma vez, o irmão que nem ao menos olha no olho dela esses dias, mas é Harry quem acaba a vendo.

"Ginny?", Ele pergunta, mas sua atenção rapidamente evapora quando ele franze a testa para um grupo de Lufa-Lufas deliberadamente atravessando o corredor colado às paredes para não andar muito perto do suposto Herdeiro da Sonserina.

_Ah, se eles soubessem._

Ela não sabe se quer rir ou vomitar.

No final, ela não diz nada, não querendo ver uma acusação nos olhos de Harry. Um "eu sabia" ou "tinha que ser".

_Sonserina_.

Ela balança a cabeça e se afasta com o diário queimando contra seu peito.

Quando Tom a leva para o lugar mais profundo de Hogwarts, ela acha que talvez ela finalmente possa desaparecer, a julgar pela maneira como seu corpo parece se fundir com a pedra. Só que não é bem para isso que ela está lá, ela percebe tudo tarde demais. Ela não está lá para ser punida. Ela é a isca.

**Ele virá**.

Ginny tem suas dúvidas.

Ela deita no chão frio e pegajoso, se sentindo mais morta do que viva, jaz lá e observa Tom tentar reescrever o passadopresentefuturo. Faz absolutamente nada para pará-lo.

Talvez se ela fosse uma Grifinória, ela teria sido capaz.

Ela fica surpresa quando acorda e encontra Harry lá. Houve um tempo isso que poderia ter significado tudo para ela. Ele está ferido, quase morreu por ela, e quando a vida começa a voltar para sua carne, ela não sente alfinetes e agulhas, mas como se facas e marretas a machucassem. Não adianta parar as lágrimas, os litros e litros que ela vem colecionando o ano todo.

"Está tudo bem", diz Harry, acariciando seu ombro sem jeito, claramente mais confortável com basiliscos e bruxos malignos do que garotinhas choronas. "Riddle não pode te machucar mais. Ele se foi."

Mas do que isso adianta, de verdade? Ela olha para o diário arruinado, sangrando tinta em seu colo. Suas palavras, seus segredos, embaçam e mancham, vagarosamente se espalhando pelo chão.

Ela balança a cabeça, puxando as pernas contra o peito com força. Harry nunca deveria ter vindo até aqui. Não por ela.

"Ginny", ele diz, agora em um tom preocupado.

"Eu sou uma Sonserina", ela murmura miseravelmente para seus joelhos. Assim como Tom. Assim como Pansy e Malfoy e todo bruxo das trevas que já existiu.

Mais do que tudo, ela quer ouvir Harry dizer: "E daí?", dizer a ela que isso não importa. Mas ele apenas olha para ela, franzindo a testa em confusão. Pela primeira vez ele não parece um herói, mas sim um garotinho assustado. Ela não sabe como interpretar isso.

**Aberração**, vem o sussurro distante de Tom, espinhos ainda cravados e a afetando, apesar do fato de que ele deveria ter ido embora. **Você não se encaixa nas caixinhas dele, cuidadosamente dividadas entre o bem versus Sonserina. **E ainda assim ele era o único que todos suspeitavam.

Gina quer sumir com a voz, arrancá-la de seu crânio. Há uma raiva dolorosa em relação a algo que ela não entende, coisas que ela é jovem demais para entender. Apenas sabe que, por cada coisa que ela compartilhou com Tom, ele compartilhou algumas com ela de volta.

Este não é o tipo de coisa que uma garotinha deveria sentir.

Por mais que tente, ela não consegue ver Harry Potter com a mesma luz de novo. Talvez ele ainda seja um herói, mas ela nunca será uma princesa. _(O chapéu estava certo? É essa quem ela realmente é?)_ Sua paixão tola não tem nem chance contra o peso de tudo isso.

Ela deixa Harry levá-la para fora, salvá-la e explicar suas falhas para sua família, mas sabe que ela está deixando algo para trás que nunca vai ter de volta. A inocente, pequena, doce Ginny Weasley nunca deixa a Câmara.

A maior ironia é que a sua desgraça finalmente a faz ser vista como uma Sonserina de verdade.

Na sala comunal, todos competem por sua atenção, aproximando-se dela e perguntando como foi, ter uma fera sob seu controle, saber que ela tinha a capacidade de matar e destruir, lavar esse lugar de sangues-ruins, se apenas ela não houvesse sido pega em sua própria armadilha.

_Sangues-ruim._

Ela pensa em Hermoine Granger e seu cabelo incontrolável, o jeito que ela sorri para Ginny nos corredores, gentil, mas cautelosa. O jeito que até ela, a inteligente, não está completamente certa de que Ginny está totalmente fora do contexto da Grifinória.

"Como você conseguiu esconder isso por tanto tempo?", seus colegas de casa querem saber.

Ela não sabe o que dizer, como explicar-lhes sobre as vítimas e a falta de livre arbítrio e derramar preciosos segredos e sentimentos para alguém que não os merecia. Não sabe como se arriscar a falar sem trair sua fraqueza. Ela pode não saber muito, mas até ela já entende o perigo da fraqueza. Ela precisa falar algo, encontrar a mentira perfeita, mas sua garganta seca e a trai.

Só que de alguma forma o silêncio dela não a condena.

É assim que ela inesperadamente aprende o poder do silêncio. O poder de não agir, mesmo quando tudo o que ela tinha sido ensinada até o momento era agir cegamente, correr em direção ao perigo como uma boa Grifinória.

Quando eles exigem uma recontagem, Ginny pressiona os lábios em uma linha fina, olhando de lado para seus colegas de casa. Ela os deixa preencher os espaços em branco com o que lhes satisfaz.

Ela aguenta o clima por tempo suficiente para sobreviver os últimos dias caóticos do ano letivo, para se recompor até que ela possa finalmente escapar. Ela não gosta de pensar nisso como uma fuga, mas ainda é grata pela distância de Hogwarts e pelas distrações que a viagem improvisada de sua família a oferece.

A dura luz do sol do Egito queima sua pele, sua família a espalhada por todos os lados, sempre a cutucando. Talvez isso seja o suficiente para fazer com que Tom desapareça, como uma foto deixada desprotegida no foco da luz por muito tempo.

Ela espera que seja.

Nas dunas de areia, Bill se aproxima dela, uma mão bagunçando seus o cabelo com afeição. A poucos metros de distância, os gêmeos estão tentando empurrar Percy para dentro de um túmulo. É tudo tão surpreendentemente normal, como se o ano passado nunca houvesse acontecido, que Ginny acha um pouco difícil de respirar.

Bill aperta seu ombro. "Seu primeiro ano na Sonserina e você já enfrentou Você-sabe-quem e destruiu seus planos, hein?"

Não é exatamente assim que aconteceu, mas Ginny não tem coragem de corrigi-lo (ou talvez a boca dela tenha aprendido bem até demais a ficar fechada e manter seus segredos). Talvez isso nem seja importante, de qualquer jeito. A única outra pessoa que sabe exatamente o que aconteceu lá embaixo é Harry, e ele está a milhares de quilômetros de distância, sem um entendimento mais claro do que o dela.

Bill se inclina mais perto, boca quase colada em sua bochecha com um sorriso conspirador. "Que decepção você seria para o bom e velho Salazar."

Ela sorri porque é o que isso ele espera dela. Mas também porque _provar que ser uma Sonserina meia boca é uma coisa boa, não?_

Ele puxa a trança dela. "Weasley", diz ele, uma acusação carinhosa.

Ginny encosta a cabeça no ombro de Bill, pensando que talvez ela possa se deixar acreditar nisso. Se deixar convencer disso.

_Pelo menos por hora. _

_—————————————-_

_A/N: Capítulo 1/11. _Mais capítulos por vir. Quem tiver curiosidade de ver a fic no idioma original, é só buscar o perfil da Annerb aqui no . Ela tem ótimas fics de Harry Potter, inclusive outras três nesse mesmo universo que, caso queiram, posso traduzir e postar aqui também.


End file.
